Siete Deseos
by cielphantomville
Summary: El miedo no es más que un deseo al revés. Cita de Amado Nervo (1870-1919) Poeta, novelista y ensayista mexicano. Cuarto fanfic de la maratón de Terror.


Seis deseos.

.

.

Resumen

El miedo no es más que un deseo al revés. Cita de Amado Nervo (1870-1919) Poeta, novelista y ensayista mexicano.

.

.

Capitulo único

Clark no era un hombre ambicioso, en sentido monetario cabe aclarar, sin embargo, había momentos en su vida en la cual anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas ser, o al menos rayar en lo aceptable, en cuanto a posición económica.

Esto último gracias a la sonrisa deslumbrante y porte gallardo que cierto multimillonario dejaba mostrar a los inversionistas, empresarios de diversas ramas, filántropos, estrellas del medio y todo aquel que tuviera la solvencia para pagar una milésima de su tiempo.

Es decir, Bruce Wayne solo le dedicaría una sonrisa a quien tuviera el dinero suficiente para solventar por ella.

Y aunque de entrada ese simple planteamiento suene ególatra y pomposo, la verdad es que Bruce lo hacía, como todo, con total control de su medio. Porque la ganancia obtenida de su buen físico y galante carácter no era otra cosa que un robo a ojos vistos, un botín que tenía como destinatario personas que requerían esa ayuda con urgencia.

Solo por eso Clark no podía, ni debía oponer peros a la coqueta, liviana, sínica y hasta petulante actitud del príncipe de Gotham, aun cuando los celos psicópatas lo estuvieran matando por dentro.

Porque Bruce a ojos del mundo no tenía dueño. Porque Batman le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a la noche.

Pero entonces… ¿En dónde quedaba él?

Kal-El dio un suspiro cansado de esos que salen de un alma fastidiada. Estaba harto de tener que mantener su cariño escondido, como si se tratara de una ofensa o un fetiche vergonzoso. ¡Y por Dios que no lo era! No había nada de malo u ofensivo en su amor hacia el Caballero de la Noche.

Todo lo contario. Su cariño era autentico y sin segundas intenciones. Lo daría todo por él y para él.

―Cualquiera diría que estas apunto de cometer un crimen ―comento Zatanna tomando asiento en el borde a un lado del Superhombre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa conciliadora y luego fijaba la vista en la parte baja de donde provenía un gran barullo.

Desde la azotea del edificio contiguo a la Gran Gala de Metrópolis que se celebraba ambos hacían guardia. Un trabajo tedioso que casi nadie quería hacer pero que Clark acepto gustoso al saber a quién estaría custodiando.

Por su parte la maga tenía sus bonitos ojos oscuros delineando el cuerpo del Kriptoniano buscando por un leve gesto, algo que delatara la verdadera incomodidad del hombre de acero.

―Quizás… ―concedió Clark con dientes apretados observando a Bruce salir por la puerta principal del Museo de Artes Modernas de Metrópolis envuelto en ese aire sensual y deslumbrante que siempre lo acompañaba.

Los flashes de las cámaras no se habían hecho esperar, miles de luces apuntaban al rostro del empresario Wayne captando con voracidad cada gesto de ese rostro veleidoso mientras el millonario elevaba la mano y saludaba a la concurrencia como celebridad que era.

―Sabes que Bruce nunca aceptara ser exclusivo, ¿verdad? ―pregunto ella agitando su varita más por costumbre que por acentuar sus palabras. Lo decía con sustento, después de todo ella tenía años siendo su amiga y en algún punto, algo más, sin buenos resultados.

―Lo sé ―respondió Superman siseando la respuesta y achinando los ojos con dolo. ―No se lo pediría nunca…

―Pero es lo que más deseas… ―repuso ella mirándolo de frente. En parte divertida por el leve carmín que pintaron las mejillas del hombre más fuerte del mundo y otro tanto dolida por ver en sus ojos azules la tristeza de quien sabe nunca obtendrá lo que quiere por mucho que se esfuerce.

Abajo la música se iba apagando conforme los pomposos asistentes se retiraban. Vestidos con joyas preciosas, trajes de telas exorbitantes eran los que adornaban los cuerpos de hombres y mujeres poderosos.

Cuando todo termino Clark hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, la misión se había terminado sin ninguna novedad que reportar.

―Superman… ― llamo Zatanna mordiéndose el labio inferior. Parecía debatirse entre hablar o quedarse callada. ―Hace algunos años por las costas de china encontré esto…

Y con un movimiento de su varita apareció entre sus manos una caja de madera tallada.

―Es una caja para pedir deseos… la he revisado y… pues al parecer es completamente inofensiva. Pero…

Y un silencio algo extraño se formó entre ellos. Zatanna tenía ese aire oscuro y cortante, un aura muy particular de los endémicos de Gotham, por lo que Superman prefirió esperar a que ella decidiera terminar de hablar y no forzar las cosas.

―Creo que a veces olvidamos que ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo no te convierte en un ser sin sentimientos. Y pienso que talvez tu tampoco has encontrando la forma de abrirte frente a nadie. Tus temores e inseguridades las guardas al fondo de tu alma y eso… eso no está bien. Así pues… si no puedes hablar libremente con ninguno de tus cercanos quizás a esta caja si puedas confesárselo todo. Tómalo como una terapia.

Y ella coloco la caja entre las manos del héroe de Metrópolis.

―Se supone que te cumple siete deseos… pero puedes pedirle todos los que quieras. Quien sabe… igual conmigo no funciona pero a ti te da resultado.

Después de eso ella desapareció en la noche y Clark agradeció el obsequio con una sonrisa triste.

 **2**

Clark llevaba observando la caja cada noche desde que se la regalaron. No había mucho que él pudiera desear como no fuera…

―Es una tontería ―se dijo antes de tomarla entre sus manos muy dispuesto a decir en voz alta lo que anhelaba.

Mañana por la noche LexCorp daba una cena y por supuesto Bruce estaba invitado.

Un hecho que le retorcía las vísceras al Kriptoniano porque conocía lo suficiente a Lex para saber que dicha cena solo era una excusa para tener cerca al niño mimado de la Ciudad Maldita.

Lo había visto y lo supo desde la primera vez en que su archienemigo puso los ojos en el heredero de la fortuna Wayne, distinguió sin problemas esa casi inaudita fascinación que lo embargo, y luego contemplo con miedo como paso a ser obsesión al comprobar el magnífico oponente que podía llegar a ser Bruce Wayne.

Por eso lo quería lejos del príncipe... porque era un martirio saber a Bruce cerca de Lex.

Y mañana…

―Deseo tener tanto dinero como Luthor ―pronuncio con ardor.

Luego torció la boca al darse cuenta de la tontería que acaba de pedir, lanzo la caja sobre el colchón de su cama soltando la bocanada de aire que no se dio cuenta contenía. La verdad es que se había sentido bien decirlo en voz alta. Sabía que su deseo no se cumpliría pero dejarlo salir, proclamarlo al mundo aun cuando no había la mínima probabilidad de que sucediera se sentía realmente bien.

Por una vez había dicho lo que desea sin tapujos. Sin condicionantes morales, solo lo dejo salir sin filtros o dobleces. Un deseo egoísta, el primero que hizo verbal antes de dejarlo morir ahogado por su bondad natural y buen juicio.

Con una sonrisa sarcástica se acostó a dormir. Ya mañana cambiaria guardia con quien tuviera la encomienda de vigilar la cena de Luthor y así poder estar al pendiente de Bruce.

 **3**

El reloj despertador aún no había sonado cuando el estridente repiqueteo de su teléfono móvil lo despertó. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y Clark lo que más deseaba en ese momento era volver a dormir.

En su mano el teléfono seguía sonando hasta que se dignó a contestar.

―Clark… Clark ―gimoteo su madre del otro lado de la línea causando que el nombrado casi despegara de la cama con rumbo a su antigua casa en Samllville por la angustia de lo que sea que tuviera tan alterada a la mujer. ―Clark… la casa. ¡Oh, mi Dios! Clark… Clark… la casa estaba sobre unos sedimentos de petróleo…. Clark… me escuchas… somos ricos…

El teléfono resbalo de la mano de Superman mientras sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo que surcaba se clavaban en la pequeña caja de madera que descuidadamente se encontraba sobre la alfombra al haber caído de la cama debido al movimiento de su cuerpo.

 **4**

Los músicos amenizaban el ambiente mientras las voces de los invitados se mezclaban en una amalgama perfecta entre risas discretas y comentarios alevosos. La gran mayoría estaba ahí solo por dos razones; pavonearse y alardear frente a sus congéneres y la segunda…

―Bruce Wayne… ―se escuchó decir al presentador y en menos de dos segundos todos tenían la vista clavada en la puerta en espera de ver llegar a esa visión celestial que era el dueño de WayneTech.

Luthor dueño y señor de su espacio se abrió camino, era su evento y por ende tenía la obligación de recibir a su invitado de honor.

―Un placer volver a verlo señor Wayne. Y no sabe cuánto me alegra que haya decidido acceder a mi invitación ―dijo Luthor extendiendo la mano para que Bruce la tomara.

Wayne apretó los dientes y con una sonrisa fingida elevo la mano para corresponder el gesto. ―Bueno, menciono que era un acto de beneficencia y…

―Gestos de esa nomenclatura no se les puede ignorar ¿verdad?―respondió un tercero tomando la mano del multimillonario de Gotham antes de que Lex llegara siquiera a rozarla. ―O ¿tú qué opinas Bruce? ―agrego sonriendo el entrometido de forma galante e incitadora al notar como Bruce dejaba asomar en sus hermosas facciones la sorpresa desmedida. Se veía exquisito.

Bruce abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar, ¿en qué mundo alterno el boy scout de Metrópolis se comportaba como todo un playboy? Algo no encajaba en esa actitud y… ¿de dónde había sacado un traje como ese?

―Disculpe, ¿lo conozco? ―pregunto Luthor escaneándolo de arriba abajo con la mirada desconfiada.

―Nos conocemos, solo que antes siempre estaba del otro lado del cordel con una cámara fotográfica. ¿Cierto Bruce?

Bruce torció la boca. ¿A que estaba jugando Clark? No tenía forma de contestar esa pregunta pues todo cuanto estaba ocurriendo parecía fuera de ese plano de realidad. Lo que es más, no sabía si debía o no aceptar que concia al periodista.

Durante toda la velada Clark no se le despego a Bruce y la cercanía marcada entre ambos estaba dando mucho a que especular en los titulares del día siguiente. Kal-El casi podía ver los encabezados del periódico.

" _Tímido reportero se saca la lotería y decide seducir al hombre más cotizado de América"._

" _Clark Kent hijo de un granjero de Kansas se convierte en multimillonario y no pierde oportunidad de inmiscuirse en la cena benéfica de LexCorp con la intensión de seducir al príncipe de la Ciudad Maldita"._

" _Clark Kent se le declara con total descaro a Bruce Wayne durante cena exclusiva después que la propiedad de sus padres fuera declarada como el mayor yacimiento de petróleo de…"_

Sí, el día de mañana tendría que afrontar muchas, millones de preguntas pero hoy… hoy solo debía mantenerse cerca de Bruce para protegerlo del ave de mal agüero que era Lex Luthor.

―¿Me quieres decir que está pasando? ―pregunto Bruce arrastrando a Clark a un espacio despejado apenas vio un instante propicio. La duda lo estaba matando porque no comprendía lo que acontecía.

En pocas palabras o más bien en un resumen un tanto mermado Clark le explico sobre su buena suerte y se emocionó aún más cuando sin darse cuenta de sus labios broto un:

―Ahora somos iguales.

Bruce apretó los labios hasta casi hacerlos desaparecer antes de responder con un tajante y algo seco.

―De que demonios estás hablando. ―No era una pregunta, sus ojos brillaban con una ferocidad pocas veces vistas cuando se dirigía a Kal-El.

Pero a los oídos del superhombre sonó más bien con incredulidad y algo de burla.

―De que ahora podemos ir a los mismos lugares y pararme a tu lado sin que te avergüences de mi… de que puedo darte todo lo que siempre soñé, que yo…

Y ahí estaba. Todo aquello que nunca decía pero que pensaba dentro de los lares de su recóndita mente. Porque el gran Superman se sentía poca cosa en comparación a los muchos otros que buscaban la atención de Bruce y podían ganarla… PAGARLA… mientras que él debía limitarse a vivir ocultando todo ese amor que soñaba darle sin restricciones algún día, pero que de sobra sabia nunca sería. ¿Por qué? Porque él era un simple periodista, un don nadie que no merecía ni tenia forma de llegar a ganarse el corazón de Bruce Wayne.

Porque en el mejor de los casos, si Bruce aceptara estar a su lado ¿qué le regalaría en su aniversario o cumpleaños? Tan acostumbrado estaba Bruce a una vida de lujos que él no podía ofrecerle, que de solo considerar… imaginar… cómo sería llevarse a vivir al multimillonario a una diminuta casita en medio de la nada a pasar una vida de trabajo duro era como para echarse a reír por lo tonta de su idea.

¿Acaso se piensa llevar una hermosa rosa a vivir al desierto?

¿Acaso buscaba la forma de sumergir a la más bella ave en lo profundo del océano?

No.

No era posible.

Así como tampoco lo era el hecho de que Bruce viviera esa vida simple que él tanto deseaba. Así que si no podía cambiar a Wayne entonces, ahora teniendo la posibilidad, el subiría hasta donde estaba Bruce.

―Ya no necesitas el apoyo de la compañía de Luthor. Ahora yo puedo financiar cualquier proyecto, investigación, o hasta capricho que…

―No se trata de eso y lo sabes. Clark… ¿qué te esta pasando? ―rezongo irritado y con mirada molesta. ―Ve a enfriarte el cerebro y luego hablamos porque así como estas vamos a terminar peleando.

 **5**

Kal-El tomo la cajita de madera entre sus manos apenas atravesar la ventana de su departamento a toda velocidad con el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado la cena de Luthor hace unas cuantas noches.

Acaba de regresar de una misión y sin embargo sus ojos pintados con un vivo color carmín gritaban lo furioso que se sentía consigo mismo, con su actuar, con su poca elegancia y falta de tacto al tratar con Batman. Porque de sobra sabía que el multimillonario lo trataría como a un granjero iletrado y… odiaba esa faceta de Bruce en donde se sentía menospreciado. Pero al mismo tiempo también lo enamoraba cada vez más. Era como una veleidosa flama que a pesar de saberla peligrosa lo atrajera de forma poderosa. Por eso…

―Desearía ser una personalidad que Bruce no pueda ignorar ―dijo rechinando los dientes y cerrando los ojos. Luego dejo salir un suspiro mientras colocaba la caja sobre la mesita junto a la cama mientras se preparaba para dormir.

Clark despertó a eso de las tres de la madrugada debido a un suave tintineo como de campanas que se escuchaba repiquetear muy cerca. Aun atolondrado por el estupor del sueño alcanzo a ubicar las ultimas notas que provenían de la caja abierta que Zatana le había obsequiado y que inmediatamente después de terminar su melodía se cerró lentamente.

Clark elevo medio cuerpo, prendió la luz y tomo entre sus manos la caja. Sonrió al pensar que en lugar de caja de deseos tenía entre sus manos una antigua caja de música.

―Así que eras solo eso ―menciono volviéndola a dejar en su lugar para regresar a dormir. Ya mañana iría con la maga a contarle.

 **6**

Clark apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse una camisa y los pantalones ante el apremiante golpeteo de la puerta.

―Ya voy ―casi grito con la ilusión de que pararan. Debía ser algo importante.

Cuando abrió la puerta hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho. Miles de flash le segaron los ojos mientras voces apremiantes hacían preguntas en marabunta evitando que entendiera cualquiera de ellas.

Por suerte para él Lois no tardo en abrirse paso hasta la puerta y con la energía que la caracterizaba aseguro que Clark no haría declaraciones por el momento antes de cerrar la puerta con un estrepitoso estruendo.

―¿Pero qué rayos ha pasado Small Ville?

Él se mordió el labio, tendría que darle la exclusiva a su amiga para que no lo matara.

 **7**

Las pisadas firmes y seguras de Superman eran un sonido rítmico que todos en la Atalaya estaban bien acostumbrados a escuchar. Observar como el hombre de acero se balanceaba con poderío por los pasillos de la base espacial era tan natural como respirar.

Para muchos el gran héroe de Metrópolis era un ideal de perfección del que buscaban atraer su atención sin buenos resultados porque este ya había escogido al dueño de sus quereres.

Clark podía ser un hombre razonable y muy centrado, pero su corazón era otro cantar pues se había empecinado con tener por dueño al Caballero de la Noche. Y ahora se sentía culpable por haber hecho ese deseo la noche anterior aun cuando no había posibilidad de que Batman callera bajo un embrujo tan mediocre.

Amaba lo suficiente a Bruce para desear que hiciera y deshiciera a su antojo, para darle la libertad de volar lejos de él si eso era lo que necesitaba, sin embargo no había logrado acallar lo que quería. Lo que deseaba tan desesperadamente. Aun así su corazón había dado un respiro al dejar salir aquello que tanto tiempo llevaba gritando en su interior solo para ser ignorado. Superman tenía el poder para hacer posible su propio deseo y sin embargo se negaba a que fuera por la fuerza. No así… nunca así se decía constantemente.

―Yo… quiero que de verdad me ames Bruce ―murmuro con ánimo decaído que nadie noto porque solo sus ojos develaban la absoluta tristeza que lo embargaba.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más antes de topar de frente con el dueño de sus pensamientos. Y ese encuentro que anteriormente hubiera hecho estremecer a Clark en deleite ahora le hizo temblar debido a la mirada que Batman le dirigía.

―¿Qué demonios tenías en la cabeza cuando pensaste que presentarte en la cena de Luthor era buena idea? ―reclamo lanzando el periódico al pecho del Súper hombre. ―Porque déjame decirte que tener más paparazi de lo habitual siguiendo mis pasos en busca de descubrir si tú eres mi amante, no me está facilitando la vida.

―Yo… Bruce ―musito girando el papel para leer el titular.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron los renglones hasta tres veces antes de dar por cierto lo que estaba leyendo.

" _Bruce Gay-ne_ " ponían en letras mayúsculas de tamaño monumental en la primer plana y como título. " _Y todos esos amoríos escandalosos solo eran para ocultar las verdaderas preferencias de Wayne. Hay quien dice que esta no es la primera vez que el llamado Niño mimado de Gotham cede sus favores a un caballero de buena posición, porque es bien sabido por todos la promiscuidad con que el príncipe lleva sus relaciones sentimentales… agárrense, ahora ya nadie está a salvo de ser presa de este…"_ y la perorata continuaba.

―Voy a citar a una rueda de prensa ―acoto Bruce al percatarse de que Clark no tenía nada con que defenderse, seguramente el muy iluso ni pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos. ―Y vamos a aclarar que tú y yo somos amigos desde la infancia. Que mis padres ayudaron a los tuyos y por eso nos conocemos. Te enviare un memorándum completo para que sepas que responder. Los detalles serán importantes, pero en resumidas cuentas…

―¿Por qué son mis padres los que le deben un favor a los tuyos Bruce? ¿Acaso por ser granjeros piensas que no podríamos llegar a prestar ayuda?

―Yo no quise decir…

―Pero así lo entendí yo ―tajo ofendido el hombre de acero.

Bruce puso los ojos en blanco y dejo ir un suspiro fastidiado.

―Mira Kent a partir de ahora eres una personalidad que no puedo ignorar, se espera mucho de nosotros como figuras públicas, pero… y esto quiero que lo entiendas bien, eso no quiere decir pueda o deba solo centrarme en ti.

―¿Por qué no, Bruce? ―pregunto dolido Clark sujetando la mano de Batman. ―Yo puedo ser tu respaldo para todo. Con mi aprendizaje acelerado pronto me estaré desenvolviendo con la misma desfachatez y pomposidad de los ricachones ególatras que frecuentas.

―No se trata de eso.

―Entonces de qué. ¿Cuál es el impedimento para que yo…?

―Porque eres tú. ¿No entiendes? Si nos ven juntos van a comenzar a sospechar y en un error o descuido descubrir quiénes somos. No voy a arriesgarme por…

―¿Arriesgarte a que Bruce? ¡Dios! Creo que todas las mujeres guapas de Gotham saben que eres Batman.

―Eso no es…

―¿Y ahora resulta que no quieres que nadie lo sepa?

―Kent te estás pasando.

―¿Por qué? Por decir la verdad. Soy yo quien debería estar preocupado en todo caso, pero mírame estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo con tal de estar un poco más cerca de ti.

―Pero yo no Clark.

Y con esta postrera frase Batman dio media vuelta y se alejó dejando a Superman herido de muerte.

 **8**

Clark apretó la mandíbula al darse cuenta de su error. La vez pasada pidió ser una personalidad que Bruce no pudiera ignorar cuando en realidad lo que él deseaba era.

―Deseo que Bruce Wayne me ame ―dijo apretando entre sus manos la caja y controlándose lo suficiente para solo arrancarle un par de crujidos, poniendo especial fervor en sus palabras. ―Que me ame tan o más desesperadamente de como yo lo amo a él.

Sus dientes rechinaron cuando dejó caer la caja de música en el sillón de la sala. De hecho sentía cierto temor al comprobar que sus deseos se estaban cumpliendo pero hasta ahora nada de lo que había pedido había lastimado o herido a nadie así que estaba bien.

Con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas se metió a bañar, hacía poco que había vuelto de la Atalaya con la bilis subiéndole por el esófago después de la desagradable conversación con Batman.

Afuera la ciudad luz le hacía honor a su nombre iluminando el cielo nocturno con las miles de lámparas que componían los espectaculares, rascacielos, negocios vistosos y hasta el alumbrado público.

Al terminar con su aseo solo se colocó una diminuta toalla para cubrir su entrepierna pues por esa noche deseaba estar tranquilo y olvidar todo. Así que desprendiéndose de esa única tela que dejo caer al piso sin consideración se metió entre las sabanas dispuesto a dormir.

Cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño lo invadiera rápido mandándolo a la inconciencia. Para su suerte así fue.

 **9**

―Te amo… ―escucho susurrar entre sueños Clark y sonrió al reconocer aquella voz profunda y varonil que le acariciaba los tímpanos. ―Te amo… ―se repitió la confesión acompañado de un gruñido casi gutural que para su vergüenza le puso dura toda la anatomía.

Clark aprieta la mandíbula y sus manos inconscientemente buscan un cuerpo al que aferrarse. Gimió audiblemente cuando el peso sobre su abdomen gano autenticidad y sus dedos encontraron carne blanda que apretaron con goloso deseo recibiendo en contestación un jadeo erótico que le hizo abrir los ojos de un jalón.

―Te amo ―siseo Batman con su cálida boca a centímetros de la suya mientras su cuerpo reptaba sobre el de Clark buscando un mejor punto de apoyo.

Todo Clark se estremeció por la íntima cercanía con el Caballero de la Noche. Porque Bruce solo se había echado la capucha hacia atrás. Es decir era a Batman a quien sostenía con posesividad entre sus manos.

Kal-El ahogo un jadeo percibiendo hasta el mínimo esfuerzo con el que Bruce se apretó contra él sin pudor y contuvo el aire cuando Bruce le rodeo el fuerte cuello con sus brazos haciendo que sus pechos se rozaran. Y tomando en cuenta que la única prenda sobre su cuerpo era la delgada sabana no se sorprendería que a estas alturas su dulce erección estuviera delatando su lujuria encendida.

―Te amo Kal-El ―repitió Batman sellando sus palabras con un beso suculento y húmedo que dejo con la boca abierta a Superman, un acto que Bruce supo aprovechar muy bien al introducir con maestría su esponjosa lengua.

Clark no podía creer que tenía a su alcance la dura y fibrosa constitución que por tanto tiempo deseo poseer, Bruce lo estaba besando y la verdad no tenía ganas de pensarlo porque pudiera ser que ese sueño se desvaneciera y quería aprovecharlo en lo posible, por eso simplemente sus manos se enroscaron alrededor de aquella cintura estrecha que por años soñó en sostener, apretó el cuerpo de Bruce contra el suyo con energía mientras sus labios se adueñaban de los contrarios degustándolos con hambrienta necesidad. Saboreo con éxtasis el elixir que era su saliva e incluso se permitió rasgar un poco el labio inferior del multimillonario con tal de beber de su sangre.

Era como un náufrago que ve tierra a lo lejos y muere y revive de la desbordante felicidad, y como tal se aferró con fuerza a ese cuerpo, lo sujeto no solo con el alma sino con el corazón, con todo lo que era él.

―Te amo Bruce, Te amo como no tienes idea ―confeso con su ardiente deseo en incremento mientras su boca dejaba huellas ahí donde se posaba en la blanca piel por demás marcada por peleas de antaño.

Pero él pensaba ocultarlas bajo unas nuevas que gritaran al mundo la pasión con que devoraba a este hombre glorioso sobre su lecho. Queriendo que todo aquel que posara la vista en Bruce Wayne supiera que no existía rescoldo en su cuerpo sin haber sido venerado por sus labios.

―Y yo a ti Kal-El ―confeso Bruce en un jadeo por demás demandante antes de tomarlo por los cabellos para jalar hacia atrás y poder volver a asaltar su boca.

Jadeos, gruñidos, uno que otro gemido ansioso y frases inconclusas es lo que llena la habitación, acompañados del impúdico sonido de dos pieles chocando una con la otra. Bruce prácticamente arranca la armadura negra. Se exhibe frente a Kal-El como un trozo de carne por demás suculento y menea las caderas en rijosa invitación.

Clark no lo duda, se arrodilla frente a Wayne. Lo mira con tanta adoración que su corazón no sabe cómo exteriorizar para que no termine por explotar. Tomo la mano callosa y fuerte para depositar un tierno beso sobre los nudillos.

Ansia el placer carnal, pero por sobre todo es su amor el que quiere Bruce vea y sienta.

Con delicadeza impropia de tan salvaje encuentro anterior y sin levarse sienta a Bruce al borde de la cama y se deleita con la vista. Ríe suavemente. ¿Quién lo diría? Ahí está Superman, un Dios entre humanos de hinojos ante uno de ellos.

A su favor dirá que no es cualquiera. Bruce Wayne puede ser humano pero es el mejor, pues lo ha doblegado sin esfuerzo y sin darse cuenta, lo tiene a sus pies y haría y desharía todo por él. Le daría cuanto le pidiera por tan solo verlo sonreír.

Desnuda despacio lo que falta, disfrutando en gran medida el leve, casi exiguo rubor que pinta los pómulos del empresario. Cae la armadura negra y Clark no duda en acomodarse entre sus piernas.

El sonido de succión precede aun delirante gritillo de satisfacción que emite Bruce al sentir su centro abrazado, tragado una libación que lo hace arquear la espalda mientras Clark sorbe con mayor fuerza y velocidad. Bruce aprieta los muslos sin querer preso del placer y gruñe en gozo antes de abandonarse completamente sobre la cama en espera de ser atrapado por la pequeña muerte. Clark se relame los labios no estará satisfecho hasta haber bebido todo lo que Bruce tenga para ofrecerle, quiere tener en su paladar el sabor de cada parte de su anatomía.

Disfruta al sentir el espeso y salado seme que baja caliente por su garganta y se abalanza sin esperar un solo segundo a la parte posterior del murciélago, esa que tanto tiempo a contemplado sin del derecho a dejar aunque fuera una sola caricia, y no duda ni por un segundo en continuar degustando el gourmet que es el cuerpo de Batman a pesar de tenerlo colapsado.

Separa las duras y redondas mejillas, se fascina con la presentación del plato principal. Un anillo de carne que parece gritar por su atención pues palpita ansioso. Primero lo lame superficialmente sintiendo como suyo el estertor que se adueña del cuerpo contrario y la nueva ola de excitación de la que es presa el príncipe de la Ciudad Maldita. Kal-El sonríe y sin aviso se incrusta, penetra hasta donde su voraz lengua puede llegar.

La exclamación que Bruce pronuncia con tanto abandono casi lo hace llegar al orgasmo, su falo tiembla en anticipación escupiendo pre-semen. Oscila con sus movimientos y el Kriptoniano no sabe cuánto más podrá soportar antes de verse doblegado por su atávico deseo de apareamiento.

Bruce no se lo pone fácil al elevar sus piernas y mirarlo con suplica. No tiene que pedirlo en voz alta para que Clark entienda lo que desea.

―Eres un masoquista ―murmura con voz cariñosa al tiempo en que se alinea y empuja firme y contundente.

Besa a Bruce para que su grito no escape más allá de esas cuatro paredes. Y sabe que es por egoísmo más que por consideración a los vecinos. Porque al final se sentiría ultrajado y con muchas ganas de arrancar las orejas que hubieran sido bendecidas con aquel sonido.

Bruce es suyo ahora. Solamente suyo.

―Bruce… ―gruñe y embiste con renovados bríos.

Pronuncia su nombre en cada embate solo porque puede, porque cabalga por los Campos Elíseos y quiere disfrutarlo al máximo, así cuando despierte al menos tendrá un recuerdo vivido con el cual apaciguar su dolorido corazón enamorado.

―Kal ―llama Bruce con la boca abierta de donde escapa un hilo de saliva que resbala hasta perderse en las sábana blanca. Su cuerpo lleva el ritmo impuesto por Superman y luce como un hermoso muñeco desmadejado que se rinde a su voluntad.

Clark flipa ante la estampa que es Bruce disfrutando los placeres del coito. Y arremete, perfora la carne hasta que su falo se baña de carmín y Bruce chilla sin control. Es perfecto, delicioso y erótico.

Lo escucha lloriquear y su libido arde con mayor ímpetu pues ha logrado lo que nadie en este mundo, hacer suplicar al temible Batman.

Lo ama, por eso empuja su pene con mayor poder con tan solo la idea de saciarse. Ha perdido el control, bufa y refunfuña por las narices como bestia mientras sus manos sujetan los muslos blancos para tener mejor acceso.

Al fin llega al clímax con una explosión por demás extrema, avasalladora y etérea.

Clark apenas esta consiente después de eso. Su cuerpo cansado, sudoroso y aun sensible colapsa sobre la cama aun lado de Bruce. Tiembla resopla recobrando la conciencia y entonces nota que algo no anda bien.

Se endereza a las carreras solo para contemplar el resultado de su arrebato, de su falta de control que Bruce a pagado con creses.

Lo llama trémulo, sus manos no se atreven a tocarlo y sus ojos no logran despegarse de la enorme mancha de sangre que sigue creciendo a cada segundo.

Se pregunta cómo es que se permitió dejase llevar. Como termino lastimando tan irreparablemente a Bruce.

Sus dedos al fin tocan la piel del millonario y para su horror el calor casi es inexistente en él.

Clark se recoge en sí mismo, angustiado y miedoso de lo que ha hecho.

Una idea se crea en su mente. Se arrastra y llega a las carreras hasta la caja de música.

―Deseo que todo esté bien, que Bruce este bien. Sano y salvo…

Durante lo que resto de la noche se quedó junto a Bruce sujetando su mano hasta que dejo de sangrar porque ya no tenía más liquido en el cuerpo y quedo completamente frio.

 **9**

Clark despertó al sentir la corriente eléctrica y luz que género la magia de Zatanna al conjurar una puerta justo frente a él.

El Kriptoniano se puso de pie de un salto desorientado al no recordar en qué momento se había quedado dormido y luego con pánico al ver que la maga miraba directamente a la cama.

―Yo… ―plaño Clark antes de tomar el valor suficiente para dirigir la vista al cuerpo sin vida de quien fue su amor.

―La caja ―dijo ella.

Kal-El parpadeo primero debido a las palabras de la maga y luego porque sobre el lecho no había nadie, es más, las sabanas eran tan blancas como él las recordaba. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin saber cómo reaccionar.

―Kal, ¿quieres una taza de café? ―pregunta Bruce entrando a la habitación.

 **10**

Zatanna escuchaba a Clark contarle todos y cada uno de sus deseos.

―En total has pedido cuatro ―más que preguntar la maga está afirmando y luce en extremo preocupada.

Bruce a unos pasos atrás del sillón en donde Clark parece haber tomado el papel de niño regañado analiza la situación. Aprieta los labios y sus manos están tan apretadas en puños que casi son blancos. No le hace gracia saber que el buenazo de Superman, en quien el confiaba, ha utilizado magia para controlarlo y REVIVIRLO.

―Clark… yo ―empieza ella con voz temblorosa. ―Yo de verdad lo lamento. Nunca quise hacerte daño, mi único interés cuando te entre la caja era ayudar a que te desahogaras, debes creerme jamás…

Superman abre los ojos cuan grandes son. Está sacando conclusiones apresuradas y reza porque ninguna de sus suposiciones sean ciertas.

―Cada deseo que has pedido tiene un precio.

―Pero nada ha pasado, todo está bien y…

Antes de que termine de hablar suena el teléfono, Clark se levanta y descuelga la bocina, la lleva a su oído y entonces, en menos de cinco minuto esta de rodillas sobre el piso con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro pálido.

Bruce se acerca con tiento, nunca ha sido bueno para ayudar, emocionalmente hablando.

― Lois ―jadea arrojándose a sujetarse de Bruce. ―Lois esta…

Le rodea la cintura y aprieta la cara contra su abdomen como un náufrago que se aferra la única tabla que pude mantenerlo a flote.

―Un incendio. ¿Por qué no escuche sus gritos? Perry dice que no quedo nada.

Un silencio sepulcral nada después de eso, solo permanece así, bien asido a Bruce y el murciélago se lo permite y de paso deja tiernas caricias sobre su cabellera.

―¿Esto es…? ―murmura Bruce mirando a su amiga.

―Sí, es lo más seguro ―responde ella apesadumbrada. ―El precio a su deseo.

―Entonces debe haber más. Clark pidió otros tres deseos ―conjetura el murciélago.

Zatanna mueve las manos en busca de rastros de magia, ella es buena y sus poderes antiguos, por lo tanto tarda exactamente media hora en soltar un jadeo ahogado y doloroso.

―Yo... Dios lo he encontrado.

―¿Quiénes? ―pregunta Clark con voz doliente y preocupada.

―Hay un rastro de tu primer deseo que lleva a la fortaleza de la soledad.

―Kripto ―gime Clark antes de salir disparado.

El corazón le late desbocado, nunca ha sentido tanta opresión, porque kripto no solo es un perro, es su amigo. Su compañero fiel y en muchas ocasiones su único confidente.

No le toma mucho tiempo aterrizar frente a las enorme puertas de la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Pronuncia su clave y entra apresurado.

Grita el nombre del can en espera de verlo aparecer meciendo la cola.

Revisa cada estancia hasta que solo queda el laboratorio. El lugar menos probable en que podría estar porque está bloqueado el acceso para cualquiera que no sea él.

Con pasos temblorosos deshace el camino hasta ahí. Jadea al ver la puerta abierta y siente el aire escapar de sus pulmones cuando al entrar por el rabillo del ojo ubica la punta de la cola blanca.

―Kripto ―gime acercándose, negándose a mirar con su vista de rayos X porque aún hay algo dentro de él que se niega a creer que el can está muerto.

Cuando esta frente a él debe llevarse una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de horror al contemplar la cabeza y parte del torso del perro derretidos.

Kal-El deduce que el sabueso de alguna manera logro entrar y mientras paseaba entre las mesas golpeo la mesa y el matraz con sustancia corrosiva le cayó encima. Por lo regular eso no le afectaría, pero la mayoría de las substancias ahí son parte de los experimentos de Jor-El, Kriptonianos, así que no pude saber que efecto tendrán. Llora en silencio y solo implora que el can no haya sufrido mucho.

Tomo al sabueso entre sus brazos cubriéndolo con su capa, ignorando el hedor que desprende el cuerpo sin vida y lo terrible que es a la vista la carne derretida porque no piensa dejarlo ahí. Va a darle un buen lugar de descanso.

Está pensando la mejor opción cuando escucha la voz de bruce llamarlo.

―¡Clark! Por favor. ¡CLARK!

 **11**

Bruce hubiera querido detener a Clark antes de que se marchara, pero supone que hubiera sido inútil, en lugar de eso se gira hacía la hechicera y pregunta.

―¿Quién más?

― Jimmy Olsen fue segundo ―murmura Zatanna cabizbaja.

―Eso deja a Lois Lane como la tercera víctima y falta una cuarta ―deduce Bruce mirando con apremio a la hechicera. ―Zatanna ―apremia el empresario.

Ella ni siquiera responde, ya está buscando desesperadamente en espera de que puedan ayudar.

―El rastro se dirige a Kansas, a…

―Small Ville ―jadea Bruce sintiendo un terrible miedo. ―Martha…

Bruce no sabe cómo hacer para llegar a Kansas pero sabe que debe hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Zatanna lo toma de mano ofreciéndose a llevarlo pues ella se siente culpable por haberle dado la caja a Clark en primer lugar.

―Tu no podías saber que esto iba a pasar ―consuela Bruce.

―Debí saberlo, la tuve tantos años y nunca me preocupe por estudiarla más de cerca pensando que era solo una caja y ahora…

―Lamentarse no ayuda de nada, mejor busca una forma para evitar que sigan muriendo.

En menos de lo pensado y gracias a sus tubos de magia de Zatanna, ya están frente a la propiedad de Martha Kent. Quien al parecer a reconocido a Bruce y sale a su encuentro. Asoma al pórtico mientras sus ojos buscan a su hijo. Ella podrá tener todo el dinero del mundo pero nunca abandonar la casa que con tanto sacrificio levantaron ella y Jonathan.

Bruce da un paso al frente y entonces un ruido apenas existente lo hace moverse rápido. Bruce se abalanza contra la mujer mayor mientras cubre con su mano la cabeza para evitarle un mal golpe. Ambos se estrellan contra el piso de la casa apenas evitando por centímetros las enorme tablas del techo del pórtico que se ha desplomado.

Martha esta con la boca abierta, no entiende que ha pasado. Su casa ha querido matarla.

―¿Que está pasando? ―pregunta ella con el miedo en la voz.

Bruce la cabeza y ensancha las aletas de la nariz. ―Huele a gas ―susurra Bruce levantando a Martha a las carreras para sacarla por la ventana más cercana a toda prisa.

Tira de la mujer lo más rápido que puede para alejase, pero el trigo es estorboso y la tierra floja del campo les impide avanzar más rápido. Alcanzan una distancia apenas considerable antes de que la cocina explote como si mil fuegos pirotécnicos hubieran sido encendidos.

Martha cae al suelo y a Bruce no le queda de otra que colocarse sobre ella para protegerla. Puede sentir el golpe de calor en la espalda.

―Por eso odio la magia ―jadea Bruce una vez que todo termina y la casa arde.

Bruce extraña su traje de héroe, en específico su cinturón se quita de encima, rueda y queda sentado sobre el trigo.

―Gracias Bruce ―menciona Martha comenzando a incorporarse quedando en la misma posición que él. ―Pero ¿Cómo supiste que..? Aaaaaaa…

El grito que ella da y el gesto de llevarse la mano a la pierna mientras su rostro se llena de dolor fue visto por Bruce en cámara lenta, incluso siente que el movimiento que hace al extender sus brazos para evitar que ella caiga de bruces contra la tierra es muy lento.

―Zatanna ―grita Bruce desesperado al comprender lo que ha pasado pues mira desaparecer entre la maleza la cola de una Copperhead, una víbora contada entre las más venenosas del mundo. Y ese conocimiento lo está martirizando. ―¡Clark! Por favor. ¡CLARK! ―vocifera con el cuerpo de la moribunda mujer entre sus brazos y él ya no pude contener las lágrimas de aprensión, esta temblando y a perdido por completo el control de sí mismo. ―CLARRRRKKKK … CLAAAARRRKKK

La hechicera aparece en el segundo exacto en que también un ventaron rojo y azul. En menos de un parpadeo es retirado el peso del regazo de Bruce y Superman desaparece con Martha.

Bruce se levanta a trompicones con la intensión de seguirlo, no está siguiendo más que a sus puros instintos.

Zatanna lo sujeta del Brazo una vez más y lo transporta sin que se lo pida. Llegan a un hospital cercano y Bruce ni siquiera agradecer la ayuda, se desprende de su amiga y se abalanza a abrazar a Clark con lo poco de amor que es capaz de demostrar. Ver a la madre de Superman morir le ha recordado a la propia y su corazón y alma gimen de dolor.

―La vida sigue, te necesitamos… yo te necesito ―murmura Bruce.

Clark tirita, ha pedido mucho en tan poco tiempo pero quizás aún haya una oportunidad.

―La caja… ―jadea Clark elevando la cabeza con una esperanza desesperada dibujada en sus facciones.

Se desprende del cuerpo de Bruce y vuela. Se mueve lo más rápido que puede antes de que la hechicera le de alcance. Sabe que intentara detenerlo.

Toma la caja entre sus manos y… ―Deseo regresar al Día de la Gala antes de saber que existía esta caja.

―No Clark, ¿Qué has hecho? ―reclama Zatanna apareciendo en la estancia antes de que todo se vuelva negro frente a los ojos del Kriptoniano.

 **12**

―Superman… ― llamo Zatanna mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ella parecía debatirse entre hablar o quedarse callada. Clark parpadeo varias veces para centrarse en este nuevo momento.

―¿Estas bien? ―pregunta ella y Clark asiente.

―Te decía. Hace algunos años por las costas de china encontré esto…

Y con un movimiento de su varita aparece entre sus manos la caja de madera tallada que fue motivo de su desgracia.

―Es una caja para pedir deseos… la he revisado y… pues al parecer es completamente inofensiva. Pero…

Y un silencio algo extraño se formó entre ellos. Clark solo podía ver la caja y estremeces. Ahora solo debía terminar de escuchar lo que ella decía y rechazar su oferta. Alejarse de esa infernal cosa.

―Creo que a veces olvidamos que ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo no te convierte en un ser sin sentimientos. Y pienso que talvez tu tampoco has encontrando la forma de abrirte frente a nadie. Tus temores e inseguridades las guardas al fondo de tu alma y eso… eso no está bien. Así pues… si no puedes hablar libremente con ninguno de tus cercanos quizás a esta caja si puedas confesárselo todo. Tómalo como una terapia.

Y ella coloco la caja entre las manos del héroe de Metrópolis.

―Se supone que te cumple siete deseos… pero puedes pedirle todos los que quieras. Quien sabe… igual conmigo no funciona pero a ti te da resultado.

―No.

Zatanna elevo una ceja debido a la negativa tan rotunda.

―Estas seguro. No va a suceder nada…

―Agradezco tus intensiones, pero estoy seguro que puedo arreglar mis problemas de otra manera. Es decir, es de Bruce de quien estamos hablando, con él ser impredecible funciona mejor. Y pienso arriesgarme.

La hechicera rio agradablemente.

―Entonces suerte campeón ―lo alienta antes de desaparecer en la noche como una ilusión.

Clark suelta un jadeo, lo había hecho. Todo estaría bien, Lois, Kripto, su mamá, él y Bruce. No necesitaba de ninguna magia para hacer funcionar las cosas con Bruce, lo había aprendido de mala manera.

―Voy a decirle que lo amo ―confeso en voz alta entusiasmado quitando un gran peso a su alma.

 **13**

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Superman aterrizo en el balcón de la mansión Wayne. Entre sus manos llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas muy seguro de que estaba en el lugar correcto pues podía escuchar el corazón de Bruce palpitando.

Con un tonto enamorado rio. Algunos pensarían que es obsesivo pero él había aprendido a diferenciar la frecuencia cardiaca de Bruce por sobre la de los millones de millones de seres que poblaban el planeta.

Con fuerza medida empujo la puerta de cristal que daba a la habitación del príncipe Mimado de Gotham. En sus labios la sonrisa deslumbrante se negaba a ceder a pesar de estar nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su corazón brincaba feliz y cada célula de su ser ya anticipaba el calor y aroma de a quien amaba.

―Bruce…

Sus botas sintieron el líquido pegajoso bajo su suela, luego como preludio de una arrasadora tormenta un relámpago a travesó el cielo perpetuamente encapotado de Gotham iluminado la estancia por escasos segundos, los suficientes para que la visión de Kal-El captara cada morboso detalle de la escena.

Clark dio un paso atrás.

―No ―gimió con voz apagada y a dientes apretados. ―¡NOOOOOO! ―exclamo con tanto dolor mientras arrojaba las flores.

Miles de pétalos volaron en una lluvia que inicio al mismo tiempo que el torrencial diluvio de afuera.

Clark callo de rodillas y golpeo el piso mientras sus ojos se negaban en lágrimas gruesas. Volvió a levantar la vista solo para encontrarse el cuerpo de a quien le entro su corazón sujeto a la pared en un tipo de cruz de San Andrés.

El corazón aun le palpitaba pero Clark no se atrevía a moverlo porque lo habían abierto en canal y cada órgano expuesto a duras penas se mantenía en su lugar.

―¿Por qué? ―murmuro apenas en un hilo de voz que fue engullido por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo.

―Es el pago a tu deseo ―escucho que le respondían en apenas un susurro.

Clark se giró buscando a quien le hablaba solo encontrando junto a él la caja de música.

―Aun tienes dos…

Superman apretó los labios, tomo la caja y….

―Deseos más…

Fin.


End file.
